


to ache; to want (and take and take and take)

by MatildaSwan



Category: Holby City
Genre: Effective Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, oh the joys of technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: Sometimes a long distance relationship needs to a little added something to actually make the distance.





	to ache; to want (and take and take and take)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, just think what we could've had: if Bernie picked up the phone, if Serena made her needs known, if Leah understood boundaries.
> 
> I wanted it, so I wrote it. Pls enjoy!
> 
> love and thanks to Jess and Reg, best cheer squad a gal could have

It’s the daftest thing, it really is, this whole situation with Leah.

Serena doesn’t want to talk about it, to anyone. Doesn't think something as inane as an F1’s crush and her own awkwardness warrants discussion.

But she will admit, the whole thing is rather funny. Laughable, really, that someone 20 years her junior wants her, went about it the way she did.

That Serena responded to it the way she did.

In the end, the hilarity of it all is the only reason she mentions it to Bernie, during their next Skype call.

She’d hope it would lighten the mood in the wake of Bernie saying she won’t be visiting Holby any time soon.

‘Oh, it’s no matter, darling,’ Serena assures her. ‘You’ll come over when you can.’ Sure that it’s true. ‘Anyway,’ she adds lightly, desperate to remove the frown from Bernie’s forehead. ‘You’ll never believe what happened at Albie’s the other day.’

It works even better than she’d hoped, and Bernie looks up at her with a smile, raised eyebrows hiding under her fringe. ‘You drank a bottle too much and tried to dance on a table?’ she guesses, eyes sparkling.

‘That was one time!’ Serena whines, a little pitifully, pouting a lot; she smiles back at Bernie all the same. ‘But no, nothing like that.’ She pauses a moment, still trying to wrap her brain around the situation. ‘Someone made a pass at me. A…female someone.’

It’s not the first thing Bernie expected Serena to say, but she’s not exactly surprised either; though Serena seems to be, given her self-deprecating huff.

As if the notion of her being desirable to others is ridiculous.

‘Did Fleur teach you nothing, love?’ Bernie asks gently, sweetly. Smiling softly. ‘You are a very beautiful woman, I’m not surprised you caught the eye of a passerby.’

‘Work colleague,’ Serena corrects.

Bernie nods, all the same. ‘Then she’s seen you in your element. I’m surprised she gave up so easily.’

‘Well, she sort of…didn’t? Of course I set her straight.’ Bernie snorts and Serena glares goodnaturedly. ‘But she still seemed keen, so I sort of, ah, ran away.’

Bernie laughs, like she hasn’t a care in the world. Serena huffs, folds her arms, pouts a little.

‘What else was I supposed to do!’ she pleads, curling in on herself a little.

‘I don’t know, love. I wasn’t there. I understand the urge to run, I really do, but we both know it’s rarely the most mature response to a situation.’

Her voice is gentle and full of understanding, and Serena tries not to huff. This isn’t how she expected this conversation to go.

‘Maybe I should call Fleur,’ she threatens, teases, pulling herself out of the funk. ‘Maybe she’ll be more considerate.’

Now she thinks about it, that might actually be a good idea. She’ll shoot her a text tomorrow, see when she’s free for coffee, make some time for her friend.

But right now, Bernie has other ideas. ‘This late at night?’ she says, her voice low, her eyes dark. ‘Don’t you dare.’

‘Or you’ll what?’ Serena challenges, light in her eyes, desire in her belly. Bernie slides closer to the camera, breathing quicker, looking for a better angle. ‘Tell me what you’ll do to me?’

Bernie smirks, and does just that.

*

It takes the better part of a week and three false starts, but eventually they make it to Pulses at the same time with enough spare time sit down and chat.

‘So what’s this gossip you’ve been dying to tell me?’ Fleur purrs as they slide into the farthest booth, tucked away in the corner. Her eyebrows dance while her eyes sparkle with anticipated delight.

‘My new F1 made a pass at me,’ Serena says, launching right into it, knows Fleur wants to get to the juiciest bits as quick as possible.

‘The curvaceous brunette?’ Fleur asks, a touch hesitant, a little put out, and Serena can’t help wondering if a certain someone has already caught her friend’s eye.

She decides to put that thought aside for later and sticks to the story at hand. ‘No, a junior doctor. The blonde one, literally just started.’

‘There’s another one batting for our team walking the halls?’ Fleur gasps. ‘And nobody said!’ The  _outrage._

‘Calm down Fleur, I’m sure someone will introduce you two at some point. If Leah doesn’t do it herself. I wouldn’t be surprised. She’s very forward.’

Fleur perks up even more. ‘She took the lead, so to speak.’

‘Rather,’ Serena agrees. “Overstepped, if I’m honest.’

‘I can’t exactly blame her,’ Fleur commiserates. ‘You are a snack.’

‘Oh, stop it,’ Serena chastises gently, a tiny smile at the corner of her lips. ‘Funnily enough, that’s what Bernie said too.’

‘Course she did! Smart woman, that werewolf of yours. How is the love of your life?’

Serena smiles wistfully. ‘Good! Busy.’ She sighs heavily. ‘Far away.’ She picks at the cardboard of her coffee cup. ‘It’s hard, the distance.’

‘Don’t I know it,’ Fleur adds, tip of the head and a quick raised brow, before swallowing her feelings with a mouthful of caffeine. She hums as she savours the taste, mulling it over, then carefully adds, ‘You know, with Bernie so far away, I wouldn’t blame you either, if you fancied a stand in.’

Serena’s head snaps to, disbelief in her eyes. ‘No, Fleur, I’d never. How could you think—’

‘No, no, Serena—,’ Fleur reaches out before Serena bursts a blood vessel, hand over hers to calm her down, stop her eyes bulging out their sockets. ‘I mean an actual stand in for Bernie,’ she clarifies, not even a trace of teasing in her tone. ’Like she’s watching over Skype, or something, and tells you both what to do.’

Serena blinks at her, bewildered. ‘People,’ she starts, tremulous. ‘People do that?’

Fleur breathes deep, takes her hand back and slides a little closer. ‘Look, when Sophia and I…when we were still trying to make the distance work, before, if someone caught our eye we’d sort of, share them—one watching while the other enjoyed having someone for the night.’

There’s a few grains of sugar on the table. Fleur pokes at them, blinking a bit quicker.

Serena lets her wallow for a few moments before breaking the silence, putting her own hand on Fleur’s this time. ‘Did it help?’

‘For a while, yes. It’s hard to be with someone when you can’t touch them, even if it’s just to hold them. It gave us another option, gave us more time together before all the other problems became too much and we just weren’t what the other wanted anymore.’

Serena squeezes her hand, comforting and kind. Fleur looks up, blinks once and she’s back to her happy self, smile and all.

‘All I’m saying is, sometimes a long distance relationship needs to mix it up, to actually make it the distance.’ She quirks an eyebrow. ‘If it’s not this, there’ll be something else. But give it some thought.’ She smirks, corner of her mouth curling as her eyes dance. ‘After all, blondes always were more your style.’

Laugher bursts out of Serena and she reaches for her wine. Fleur grins at her and does the same, the two of them smiling against the rim of their glasses as they sip.

She’s considering another round of drinks when she spies Donna at the bar. Points her out to Fleur as she waves her over; sees the growing blush in Fleur's cheeks out the corner of her eye and smells the scent of gossip wafting her way. Knows she's right when Fleur hurries to move her chair to give Donna enough room to join the table as long as she sits closest to Fleur.

Serena sips the last mouthful of her wine as Donna brightens up the table while Fleur's eyes sparkle. Stands up to refill her glass wondering just how long it will be till their knees brush beneath the table.

*

She mentions it to Bernie, a week or so later. Recounts the conversation, voice filled with mirth. Expects her to be scandalised, to laugh alongside her, to share the joy of gossiping friends.

Instead, she says silent, brow furrowed and pensive.

‘Bernie?’ she asks softly, worried she’s upset her. ‘Fleur didn’t mean anything by it, she was just trying to help, I—‘

Then Bernie looks up, eyes dark and ravenous, and Serena falls silent.

Her pulse thrums in her ears as she waits for her lover to speak.

‘She could fuck you, the way I would if I were there,’ Bernie says eventually, worrying her hands in her lap slightly, just visible at the bottom of the screen.

Serena stares at those fingers, twisting around each other; at the pad of Bernie’s thumb working over a knuckle, and again.

Thinks about how long it’s been since she had any hand inside her but her own. That it’s always Bernie’s fingers she feels, even then. That it wouldn’t matter who touches her, she’d still be thinking of Bernie.

Always will.

Serena sucks in a deep breath. ‘Oh,’ she says, trying for light but it comes out a little strangled. ‘I mean, she could.’

‘If it was something we both wanted,’ Bernie clarifies. _Presses_.

‘I mean, is it?’

‘It could be,’ Bernie says careful, slowly, the weight of her words rolling off her tongue. ‘Look, I know there are things I can’t give you, while I’m away. Things that don’t matter to me as much as they do to you.’

Serena frowns, not sure what they’re talking about anymore. ‘What?’

‘Sex, Serena. I’m talking about sex,’ Bernie clarifies. Breathes in; continues slowly. ’I don’t really care about it when it’s not with you.’ She shrugs a little. ‘You’re different. You _like_  it, and you’ve always enjoy yourself no matter who it’s been with.’

Serena’s eyes widen at the sudden worry that her appetite has made Bernie feel she isn’t enough. That she’s hurt Bernie in the past and not even realised.

Apologies begin to fall from her mouth.

‘No, Serena, stop,’ Bernie says firmly, then smiles gently. ‘There’s no need. This isn’t a problem, it’s just how we are. And that’s okay,’ she says, like she truly believes it, and Serena decides to put her faith in that—at least until she can figure out what she actually thinks about _any_  of this. ‘Besides,’ Bernie adds, sounding a little smug, ‘You like it with me most of all.’

Serena smiles back, just shy of a smirk. ‘You’re right, I do.’

The moment settles, and Bernie sombers again. ‘But Fleur is right. If there’s something you need that you’re not getting, we’ll find a way. We’ll figure it out together, Serena, I promise.’

‘I, I…I don’t know what to say,’ Serena says, worrying her pendant with the weight of how important this seems to be to Bernie. She still gets overwhelmed, sometimes, with how steadfast Bernie is. At the feel of having an actual partner, some who stands beside her as an equal, a _team_. She’s never had that before—thought she did, till she met Bernie—and it’s only now, with what she has, that she realises how little her previous partners truly cared for her. But even with all that encouragement, ‘I’m not sure.’

‘That’s not a ‘no’,’ Bernie points out, seeking confirmation.

‘It’s not a yes, either,’ Serena parries, mind still whirling. ‘Just,’ she stumbles. ‘I, um…let me, let me think about it, okay?’

‘Of course,’ Bernie promises. ‘There’s no wrong answer, Serena. Just tell me what you want.’

Serena smiles, heart warming as Bernie’s care fills her up, makes her buoyant, lights up her eyes. Lights up her skin, tickles her nerve endings, tingles her molecules.

A rush of desire swoops low in her belly.

‘You want to know what I want, do you?’ she purrs, energy charged and crackling. She can see the same flicking across Bernie’s face—leans closer, lowers her lashes, licks her lips—before looking up again, eyes dark and delighted.

‘You know I do.’

So, Serena tells her, far across the ocean and thousands of miles away; the distance between them bridged by Bernie’s moans and cries that fill Serena’s ears as she adds her own, until they slump onto separate mattresses, panting softly in tandem.

It’s enough, for now.

*

It takes her a while to wrap her head around it, the possibilities of Fleur’s suggestion, the logistics involved in Bernie’s support and care.

Now she can think about it, she’s not really sure where to start.

Her pile of paperwork gets rather high, once she starts to think about other _things_ , that she might want with her partner while Bernie isn’t actually here. Wondering about all the ideas she might be free to act on, if she talks it through with her anchor first.

She’s just not sure she wants to.

But she won’t deny, she does think about it—an afternoon off and a fully charged vibrator. Thinks about Bernie’s voice, rough through the screen and three fingers sinking deep into her, filling her, _stretching_  her…

It’s been so long, and she’s almost ashamed to admit just how quickly the idea becomes _oh_ , so very appealing.

That’s the part which makes her jumpy around Leah. Awkward, even. Afraid her rather loud, extremely filthy thoughts might be overheard.

Might be seen, playing out in her eye.

Because she catches Leah looking, sometimes. It’s how she knows Leah is still interested: can feel her eyes on the back of her neck, sometimes, gliding all the way down to her rear.

She’s more subtle when they’re facing each other, when the chance of being caught in the act is far more likely. She begins to think Leah might be something of a breasts woman, much like Serena herself.

Even so, she isn’t sure how to broach the topic again: both with Leah, to confirm it’s not Serena’s ego seeing things that aren’t really there, and with Bernie, to ask what she still thinks of the idea.

Luckily, she doesn’t have to.

‘Love, what is it?’ Bernie asks, the evening after Serena woke from yet another sweat drenched dream filled with gleaming blonde hair with a start and a moan. Kept moaning as she pulsed and shuddered in the early morning light. They were frequent after Bernie left; near constant the past few weeks; sometimes she’s not sure whose hair she sees shining in her dreams. ‘You’re distracted.’

‘I’ve been thinking about what you said,’ she starts carefully. ‘The other week. About…someone else, with us.’

Bernie blinks. Smiles, just a hint, as her eyes darken. ‘Go on.’

‘I think…I’d like to try it.’ She breathes in, commits, tells the whole truth. ‘I want us both to try it, with Leah. I mean, if she’s even interested at all,’ Serena adds with a flap of her hand, fingers playing with the pendant around her neck. ‘It’s not like I’ve spoken to her about this, I…I wanted to talk to you about it, so we can decide together.’

‘Is it what you want?’ Bernie asks, earnest and kind.

Serena breathes deep, and nods.

Bernie smiles. ‘Then it’s what we’ll do.’

*

The conversation with Leah is somewhat more complicated. It’s not exactly something she can bring up out of the blue.

Except that she does, in the end. When they’re alone, at Albie’s: an after work drink for the whole ward that slowly dwindles down to just the two of them.

It’s the only time they’ve been together without a chaperone of any sort since the first, and the possibilities race to the front of Serena’s mind.

Leah takes Serena’s slight skittishness as unease, shuffles further away to put a bit more space between them.

Serena notices, frowns. Looks a little quizzical.

‘Don’t worry, I’m not going to make a pass at you,’ Leah assures her, picking up her pint. She grins, just this side of self-deprecating. ‘I learnt my lesson last time.’

Serena barks out a laugh, picks up her wine. ‘Might make it easier if you hadn’t,’ she mumbles against the rim of her glass.

‘Sorry?’ Leah asks, brow furrowed, eyes calculating.

Serena flushes, mind racing now she’s been caught out, and almost chokes on her sip.

 _Now’s as good a time as any_ , she supposes, and coughs.

Coughs again, to clears her throat, as she puts her wine down gently. Shifts closer, bridging a bit of the space Leah put between, to admit:

‘I…I’ve been thinking about your offer.’

She hand comes to rest on her chest, pendant twisting between her fingertips.

Leah breathes in, heavily. Puts down her pint, turns her body slighting closer. ‘You have?’

Serena nods, and adds, ‘With some caveats.’

‘Oh.’ Leah’s eyes widen, surprised and intrigued. ‘Go on…’ is obvious but unspoken.

She clasps her hands together in her lap, squares her shoulders, and looks Leah dead in the eye; does her best to keep calm, refuses to let nerves garble her words or intent.

‘I want you to meet Bernie. Well, I want it to be the three of us, while Bernie’s away,’ she corrects, tries to explain this in the frankest possible terms. ‘I think ‘proxy fuck’ is what Fleur called it?’

Leah nods. Says, ‘Yes.’

‘Right, thank you,’ she says, a bit relieved, to know Leah’s familiar with the idea, at least. One factor less for her to manage.

Only now there’s no explanation to hide behind, nothing else for it but to put the ball in Leah’s court.  

‘So, yes, um, that’s what, we…I mean. Um, that’s the offer.’ Her hand flutters back to the chain around her neck. ‘Could you think about it, please?.’

‘Yes.’

‘Right, thank you,’ she says again. Smiles, genuine and pleased. ‘Just, let me know when you can.’

‘No, Ms Campbell… _Serena_ ,’ Leah whispers, shuffling closer, brushing against her knee. Serena inhales, _just_  sharper than she intends, as Leah looks like she’s prepared to devour her whole. ‘ _Yes_.’

*

Logically, they know it’s best to keep everything Officially above board. They might all be adults interacting in their own time, but there is a hierarchy of power that needs to be addressed.

But Leah insists she knows what she’s doing, that there’s no need to worry. And Serena balks at the idea of publicly admitting to her private business.

Then Bernie points out that’s not really the point, that they all need insurance their arrangement won’t interfere with any working relationship, and they can notify HR with enough information to read between the lines and not a word more.

And so that matter is settled.

And things are calm, till their next skype meeting. The one they’d decided to set a date to plan, well, _things_.

But a thought occurs to Serena, and then she can’t get it out of her mind.

‘How am I any different from him?’ she asks, biting back tears, spectre of her ex-husband present and not for the first time.

Because now they’re talking about _when_ , not just _if_ , she’s not sure she’s allowed to want this.

But Bernie, as always, knows just what to say.

‘Because we’re doing this together,’ reasons Bernie, patient and kind while she struggles to fathom how Serena could worry about be _anything_  like Edward. ‘Because you aren’t lying to me, or using me, nor I you, for our gain while letting the other’s needs go unchecked.’

Serena smiles, a little wet. ‘All this therapy is doing you wonders, you know.’

Bernie grins. ‘I know, she’d be so proud of me. Have you mentioned this to yours?’

Serena doesn’t have the heart to tell her therapy has been shifted to the side in favour of caring for Gwen for almost two months.

She’ll do better next month, be better. She promises.

After that, the final conversation is strangely easy.

The day arrives, the evening comes, and after Leah’s soft knock on the Serena’s front door it’s simply a matter of establishing the connection, making the introductions, trying to ignore the awkwardness rising in the room.

Serena almost wishes she’d had a glass of wine to calm her nerves.

Then Leah takes charge, dives right in, like she knows exactly how this is going to go. ‘Right, what are the rules?’

They blink: Bernie ‘umms,’ and Serena ‘ahhs.’

‘The rules?’ she prompts, clearly keen, almost anxious to start. ‘Our baselines, so no one gets their wires crossed.’

Bernie ohs and Serena erhs; Leah almost rolls her eyes.

‘Come on, I know how these things go—this is hardly the kinkiest thing I’ve ever done.’

There’s a story in there Serena is dying to hear. Hopes that maybe one day she will, if this arrangement doesn’t get in the way of any friendship Leah and herself might have.

Worse comes to worse, she’ll introduce her to Fleur, try and get the gossip that way. She always suspected they’d get along along smashingly; now she’s absolutely certain.

But for the moment, Serena blushes at the possibilities.

Bernie chews over her words. Eventually, what she says is:

‘I want you to fuck her the way I tell you to.’

Serena swallows. Leah blinks, a tiny moan slipping past her lips.

‘Is that alright?’ comes from the screen.

They both nod.

*

It feels _so_  good to kiss someone after so long: the feel of someone warm under her hands, palm against hot, soft skin, moans in her ears and fingers in her hair.

It feels so _good_  to kiss someone that kisses like her, open mouthed with all that tongue.

She adores Bernie’s kisses, having to pry her mouth open with tiny pecks, to feel her opening up under her mouth till she’s pliant and lovedrunk and willing to do anything Serena wants because she wants it just as much.

But this is what she’s used to, before Bernie. Something she _likes_.

She hadn’t realised she missed it.

Serena breaks away, gasping, and Leah burns kisses down her neck. Catches Bernie’s eyes, burning into her. Feels another wave of want rip right through her and has to steady herself on Leah’s shoulders to stay upright.

‘Face me,’ Bernie says, and Serena turns against Leah’s arms.

Leah, distracted by a patch of freckles on Serena’s collarbone, takes few moments to respond.

‘Sorry,’ she mumbles as she shuffles them forward so Serena is in display in front of the laptop beside the end of the bed. ‘Getting my bearings.’

Bernie smiles. ‘Go right ahead. Just let me see her face.’

Leah pinches a gasp out of Serena, fingers firm on a lace-clad nipple. ‘Like that?’

‘Exactly like that.’ The two of them smirk at one another, and Serena feels like she’s being passed around.

It’s heady feeling, to be lathered in affection by two people at once—Bernie’s praise in her ears and Leah’s lips on her neck—and she comes so quickly even she’s surprised: fingertips just tracing her clit while she stands on shaking legs, still in her underwear while the other two watch.

‘Someone's eager,’ Leah teases, a little smug, while Serena’s tries to remember how to stand steady on her own two feet. The way Bernie’s looking at her has gone right to her head and she feel more than a bit dizzy.

‘Don’t get ahead of yourself,’ she snarks back, panting softly, never one to be vulnerable for long. ‘It’s just…this is, intense.’ She shrugs. Leah smiles, all the teasing and top bravo replaced with kindness and understanding, for a few moments.

‘It is. And you have an out when it gets to be too much. Remember that.’ She looks towards Bernie, sitting atop a table at the perfect height for occasions just like this. ‘Both of you.’

‘We know,’ Bernie says, and Serena agrees. ‘Raspberry’s the word’

Leah smiles. ‘Good,’ she said with a nod, satisfied and reassured. Looks at Serena’s hand still on her hip. ‘Ready to keep going?’

They both beg, ‘Yes, please.’

*

They’ve all used this toy before, much to everyone’s delight; apps waiting to be synced to appliances ready to be enjoyed.

Leah's movements are decisive, almost brusque: stripes herself naked, grabs her toy off the bed and slips it straight in, tweaks it slight to nestle properly against her vulva with a practiced hand that’s clearly done this many times before.

She looks up, satisfied. Stares expectantly at Bernie. Giggles when she turns it on.

Serena smiles, as does Bernie; they catch each other’s eye while Leah wiggles her hips slightly, apologising in between soft snorts as Bernie fiddles with her phone until she’s satisfied.

'Usually takes me a second to get used to it,’ Leah explains once she’s settled. ‘All good now.’

'No need to apologise,' Serena assures her with a grinning Bernie in the corner of her eye. It was all rather endearing, if she’s honest.

Leah smiles back, then turns Bernie. 'Your turn,’ she says, still smiling, with just a hint of a challenge, like she’s egging her on.

And Bernie takes the bait: stands tall and lean, eye forward and unashamed after months of practice, undoing buttons with sure fingers till her shirt slips off her shoulders to leave her in a plain white bra. That, too, comes off; her chest puffed out to reach behind and reveal pert breasts, rosy pink nipples and a jagged scar in-between.

Bernie smiles, bare-chested and backlight and shining; it takes Serena’s breath away.

She feels a little dizzy while Bernie shimmies off her bottoms. Doesn’t realise she’s forgotten to breathe in till Bernie stares her dead in the eyes as she slips the toy in slowly, heavy lidded eyes fluttering as it sinks home.

Serena whimpers. Feels her hand twitch when Leah turns the toy on and Bernie moans low in her throat, letting out a breathy sigh.

‘Is that alright?’ Leah asks, bring them both back to the present.

She turn to find Leah looking at them throughout lowered lashes, practically begging for approval. If the woman’s praise kink weren’t obvious before, it certainly is now.

Serena reaches out, a finger under Leah’s chin, entices her to look up. ‘I don’t know, how does it feel, darling?’ she asks, looking over her shoulder for confirmation.

‘Very go—’ Bernie sighs out, pausing with a sharp pulse. ‘Good, thank you.’

‘There, you’ve done very well, dear. Such a good girl.’

She sees the younger woman shiver, and smirks. Holds out a hand to pull her forward, kisses her softly and lets herself be walked backwards till her knees hit the mattress.

She lands on the bed with a soft grunt, makes herself comfortable at the foot of the bed. Leah has the forethought to move the laptop to the left, keeping Bernie's vantage point as perfect as possible.

She smiles at the thoughtfulness, how well Leah manages to be mindful of the logistics involved in something like this; beckons her to slide into her lap and kisses her deeply as thanks, hands falling to her hips.

Leah shuffles to settle herself her Serena’s lap. Finds herself pressed onto Serena’s thigh and shivers.

Serena groans at the heat on her skin and tightens her grip; Leah grinds down, hands steady on Serena’s shoulders and she pants and shakes.

She comes so easily, so _prettily_ , with two pairs of hungry eyes taking in the sight before them, it takes everyone by surprise.

‘Aren’t you a clever thing,’ Serena praises. ‘Giving us a show like that. Bernie, wasn’t that marvellous?’ Bernie nods, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. ‘I wonder if she can keep going.’

Leah moans.

‘Can you, love?’

She nods.

“ _Good girl_.”

Whimpers, hips already bearing down again.

Serena revels in the wet on her skin, the vibration against her thigh. She looks over at Bernie, feels another flurry of desire rush through her at the look in her eyes: dark, wild, almost predatory.

Bernie taps at the screen and Leah whines, rocking back and forward and close to breaking.

‘Please, let me come, _please_. I need to—’

Serena moans as she tightens her grip, Bernie smirks as she ups the setting, and Leah comes: loud and messy, head thrown back as she quivers in Serena’s arm for the both of them to see.

Eventually she slumps forward, into the crook of Serena neck, struggling to breathe.

Puffs of air over her skin make the hairs on the back of Serena’s neck tingle.

'Good girl, such a good girl. Well done,' she purrs, stroking through her hair as Leah pants softly. It jolts her a second, more like her own that Bernie's and nothing like she expects.

She makes a note to keep her hands to herself for the rest of the night; delicious as Leah is, they all know she's not really Bernie.

'Is that enough?' Serena whispers in her ear, when Leah comes back to the present.

Leah smiles. 'For now,' she says, promise in her voice and a spark in her eyes that makes Serena shiver with delight. She turns to Bernie. 'What do you want me to do?'

*

And so they sit—Bernie on her bed thousands of miles away, Leah on the edge of the mattress barely two feet from Serena—their eyes on Serena as she strips off the last of her lingerie and bares herself before their hungry eyes.  

‘Is this what you wanted, darling?’ she coos towards to the screen, preening slightly as Bernie’s eyes grow darker, as a soft moan falls from Leah’s mouth.

She did always love being the centre of attention.

‘Yes,’ Bernie bites out, hands clenched and knuckles white.

They both know what she’d give to be there in the room right then.

But she isn’t; Leah is.

And she stands, waits for instructions.

‘Touch her. Everywhere I can see.’

Leah ushers Serena over, making sure Bernie has the best vantage point, and presses herself against Serena's back. Fingers dance over her body, tickling and teasing across her chest, breasts, stomach, hips, till she’s almost ready to writhe.

‘Leah, Bernie, please—’

‘Keep teasing her,’ comes Bernie’s sure reply. ‘For as long as you can. I love her face before she comes.’

Serena sighs as Leah’s hand slides lower, bucking up into her hand when nimble fingers part her to finally touch her aching clit. Leah set a steady,  _delicious_ pace while other hand coming up to pinch at a nipple, and Serena sinks into the rapidly approach orgasm, getting swept up in the sweet teasing she knows will have her coming soon.

Then Bernie’s voice breaks through the fog.

‘Slow down.’

She whimpers.

‘A little slower.’

She almost sobs, eyes squeezed tight as she tries to beg.

‘Yes, just like that. Good girl.’

Leah groans; bucks her hips against Serena’s, fingertips grazing the side of her clit, just so.

Serena eyes fly open as she gasps, looks right at Bernie, staring back like dark, feral eyes, and feels herself careening towards the edge.

‘No, Bernie, I can’t. Please,’ she begs, because sex with Bernie has always been a marvel, but having sex while Bernie watches…

It’s something else entirely, nothing close to what they've ever done— _anything_  she's ever done—incomparable and foreign, but wonderful in itself. Who knows if they'll do something like this again, but what an experience to have at all and she's grateful for it.

‘ _Please_ ,’ she begs again, and Bernie takes mercy:  

‘Come for me.’ And that’s all it takes.

She topples over the edge, overwhelming and jagged; throaty praise in her ears and Leah’s sure fingers on her clit.

She’s still panting, struggling to get her breath back, when she hears Leah ask, 'What would you like?'

Looks up to see Bernie reply, 'I want to see her again.'

‘Would you like a different view? I’ve got something in mind I think you’ll really like.’

‘By all means, show me,’ Bernie almost purrs, smirking and intrigued.

Leah peels herself away, moves the laptop to the top of the bed, nearest the pillows, while Serena watches with curious eyes and shaking legs.

She raises an eyebrow as Leah moves back to the end of the end; sighs as Leah presses into her back again, lips tickling over her neck.

‘You ready for more?’

Serena shivers. ‘Yes’

Then Leah’s hand slides over her back as she steps away. Pushes gently between her shoulders as the other hand guides Serena’s hips forward.

Till she falls to her knees, and Leah’s hand comes to cup her cunt.

Serena can barely hold herself up with shaky arms, the strain of the evening taking it toll as she takes two of Leah's fingers; slow and steady at first, quickening the pace till she moving hard and fast.

‘I’ve never seen your face like this while someone touches you,’ Bernie coos from the screen, and Serena struggles to focus on her voice, sensations beginning to overwhelm her as Leah uses her hips to angle herself deeper. ‘It’s such a lovely view, Serena. You’re so beautiful.’

She moans, body aching, as Leah’s other hand braces herself against her back, nails scratching at the skin, moving up to pull at her hair, then back to rest lightly in the middle of her back, unmoving and almost disinterested as she fingers her from behind.

‘It feels good, doesn’t it love?’ Bernie’s voice washes over her as Leah fucks far rougher than before, fast and deep till she’s a shivering wreck.

‘Tell me how it feels?’

‘Oh, Bernie, it’s so…so good. Wish you were here, I— _fuck_.’

Bernie smiles, predatory and wanting; Serena shivers, shifts a little to take Leah even deeper.

‘You can take a little more, can’t you?’

‘Yes,’

The both reply at once.

‘ _Yes_.’

As Leah slips another finger in, speeds up her hand, crooks her fingers just so.

‘Yes, yes, _yes!_ ’

‘Let me see you, darling,’ Bernie pleads, her voice strained the way it goes when she’s close to coming. ‘I want see you let go.’

So she does: clenching and spasming around Leah’s knuckles, garbled moans of Bernie’s name ripping themselves from her throat as wave after wave crashing over her while she tries desperately to just get through it.

She finally comes too, and realises a hand is still working between her thighs.

‘I’m sure we can do better than that,' Leah drawls in her ear—almost a threat, definitely a promise.

She nods, and Leah smiles. Leans over to tap at the screen of her phone, and Bernie sighs gently.

Taps again, and Bernie moans.

‘Much better,’ she says, satisfied and a touch smug. ‘Now,’ she says, hand snaking up Serena’s spine. ‘Let’s give her something to watch.’

She rakes a hand through Serena’s hair, twisting to grip and pulling back as Leah’s hips push forward…

Til Serena ends up her knees at the foot of the mattress, back against Leah’s breasts, her head lolling on her shoulder to leave her exposed, so exposed: her back a curved bow and a hand buried in her cunt, a voice in her ear and two sets of moans filling the room.

She manages to pry her eyes open, and sees Bernie looking back at her, eyes wide and dark and wanton, drinking in the obscene sight before her.

She feels Leah’s smirk against her cheek.

‘Do you like what you see, Major Wolfe,’ she asks, though of course she already knows the answer. 'You like watching her come, don't you?'

'Yes, of course I do,' Bernie replies, voice almost dangerous

‘Do you want to know if she likes being watched?’

‘Well, do you?’ whispered in her ear, but Serena can only just make it out, can’t make her mouth move to answer.

‘I asked you a question, I expect an answer.’

She only whimpers, nods her head as best she can.

‘Would you like me to stop?’

’Don’t you dare,’ Serena rasps, voice low and gruff. ‘Don’t, please, I’m so close.’

Bernie shakes her head, lips twitching. ‘Keep going.’

‘Good girls.’

‘Leah, Bernie, I…’

‘ _Serena_ ,’ Bernie moans, coming at the sight before her - long and loud, so _loud_.

Serena’s squeezes her eyes shut, trying to hold onto the sound of Bernie coming like that and then she’s coming, three fingers in her and nothing to hide behind. It’s like nothing she’s done before, _felt_  before and the world goes grey and she floats very far away.

She comes too feeling sticky and wet and sated.

Bernie is blinking at her, Leah feels smug while her tits sit snug against her back, and she raises an eyebrow.

‘What?’

Bernie nods down, and Serena follows her gaze, to a spreading patch of wet between her legs. A drop falls from Leah’s thumb.

Her cheeks flush as she stares wide eyes, then bursts out laughing. She falls back against Leah’s shoulder and catches her breath. Turns a little to see Leah smiling down at her.

‘You had enough now?’

Serena nods, body too languid and spent to scold the tinge smugness in Leah’s voice. Hums when a soft lips press against her cheek. Moans as Leah retrieves her hand and She falls onto the mattress and crawls up it on shaking limbs, doing her best to navigate away from the wet patch and towards to screen.

She half expects Leah to crawl up behind her, to spoon her as she sinks back into her own skin. Till she looks up a minute later to find Leah at the foot of the bed with a towel.

She raises her head, eyebrow up, and catches Leah’s eye.  

Leah looks up with a smile and jerks her head towards the bathroom. Disappears behind a closed door as Serena lays her head back down on a pillow.

She moves the laptop closer and beams brightly at Bernie smiling right back at her

‘Hey, you,’ she says with that shy, happy, pleased smile Bernie reserves for moments of pure contentment. The one that makes Serena's heart flutters at the sight.

'That was amazing, thank you,' she whispers, quiet words heavy with gratitude.

'I’d do anything for you, you know that,' Bernie says softly, earnestly, before hiding behind her fringe. Then she smirks, tiny upturn at the corner of her mouth as she looks at Serena through her fringe. 'And this was hardly a hardship.'

Serena smiles back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They lay there, basking in the afterglow, till the urge to stroke Bernie’s hair is too much to ignore. ‘Lovely as this is, I can’t wait till you’re here again.’

Bernie nods, eyes wide and a little sad, and Serena know she feels it too. ‘I love it when you hold me.’

‘I love it too,’ she assures her. Admits, ‘Maybe even most of all.’

‘Would I do as a substitute for the night?’ Leah asks from the side of the bed.

Serena jumps a little lying down—she hadn’t heard her come back in—and chuckles at her own antics.

‘I know we didn’t agree to anything afterwards, but it’d be nice to fall asleep next to someone,’ Leah continues, and Serena begins to understand what Leah might be searching for when she agree to let them use her like this. Is certain of it when she add, ‘Especially if they’re still there come morning.’

Serena looks at the screen. Sees Bernie looking at her with a tiny smile and happy eyes, and knows it’s her call. That Bernie is happy with whatever makes Serena happy.

‘In you pop,’ she says, patting the space beside her, and Leah breaks out in a blinding smile. Slides into bed behind Serena, upsetting the laptop slightly.

Instead of settling down, she nudges Serena’s shoulder to get her attention.

‘Out you get, go pee,’ Leah prompts, reaching out for the laptop so Serena can slip out of bed easier. Serena frowns at her. ‘Safe sex practices,’ she says simply, ‘And I want to talk to Bernie for a second.’

Serena groans. Huffs. Drags herself out from under the covers while Leah and Bernie giggle softly, and wanders to the bathroom.  
She has to prop her hip up on the sink while she brushed her teeth, legs too wobby to take her weight reliably, but manages to sort herself out.

Comes back feelings exhausted and sated a few minutes later to find the two of them in the middle of the bed: laptop in Leah's lap, Bernie talking while Leah nods.

‘I promise,’ she says as Serena slips into bed beside her.

‘Good,’ Bernie says, looking pleased with the answer, and Serena wonders what they might have agreed on, sure it has something to do with her when the other two smile the same soft smile as Leah passes over the laptop.

She cradles Bernie in her lap while she says goodbye, can tell she’s not the only one trying to stifle a yawn.

‘Sleep well, darling,’ she says with feeling, and blows her a kiss. ‘Sweet dreams.’

Bernie beams, eyes dancing. ‘You too. Talk soon,’ she promises, so she doesn’t have to say goodbye, so they can part on a sweet note, waving as she breaks the connection.

Serena closes the laptop with a sigh, always sad to let Bernie go but already half asleep. Places it on the bedside table, turns off the lamp, and shuffles into Leah’s waiting arms.

‘Is this okay?’

Serena snuffles a little closer. ‘I think we’re past that now.’

She can feel Leah’s grin on her shoulder, the ghost of a kiss. ‘Fair,’ she says with a soft laugh, and wriggles herself cosier.

Serena relaxes against the pillows, the softness of the bed, the warmth of being in someone’s arms for the first time in months. She’s almost asleep when her mind cycles back to curiosity.  

‘What were you agreeing on, before?’

'Hmm?' Leah hums, already drifting off. 'Oh, that.' She chuckles and it rumbles up Serena's back. 'I’m allowed to cop a feel in the morning.’

Serena snorts. 'Cheek! But if you won’t tell me…’

'It was nothing, really,’ she says, shuffling to hold Serena a little closer. ‘Just promising to take care of you.’

Serena's touched that the two of them care so much about her, want to care _for_  her so much.

'Goodnight, Serena.'

'Goodnight, Leah. Thank you.’

'The pleasure was all mine,’ she says, though they both know it’s not true.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: if any of y'all intend on leaving a hateful comment below, i suggest using ur fingers to google 'private therapy in my area' instead


End file.
